Cafe Drabble
by HikariChi13
Summary: Light and L have an interesting chat at a local cafe that soon turns into something steamy. Warning: Yaoi, Sexual Content, and Language. Giftfic for MadHunter.


**A/N: Hey you guys! First off, this here is a giftfic for the amazing MadHunter who translated my other (and only) DeathNote fic in German. So, all my German speaking readers can go check out the translated version of DeathNote meets Saw. The link is on my profile, so go check it out! Secondly, for those who didn't already know, I had posted a poll for which pairing I should write next and the winner is...SasuNaru! And as promised I will reveal the summary... at the end of the oneshot! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this MadHunter and I hope it is to your liking! And to everyone else as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, boy on boy action, sexual content and language. I'll also put OOC just in case. PWP**

**Added Note: Beta- Le Amazing MoreThanABitCrazy29! **

* * *

Light scrunched his nose, eyeing another piece of frothy strawberry cake vanishing in L's mouth. The humble bite shouldn't have made Light feel the increasing desire to kiss those thin lips nor struggling to repress an uncomfortable groan at the sight of L's mouth covered in white frosting. The whole situation was awkward as he recalled this morning's events.

He was calmly reading the local newspaper, sipping some herbal tea, when L decided to grab him from the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the well-known café. The smell of pungent coffee and sweet pastries filled his nostrils once he entered to building. The shop was warm and cozy, enveloping his chilling body in a warm embrace.

Light gulped visibly as he watched L licking his fork full with frosting, his pink muscle running slowly over the utensil, moaning in the process. The delicious sound sent a shiver down his spine. He imagined it was his mouth sucking on him, licking his cum as if it were the frosting on the cake. Light shook his head. To avoid any further perverted thoughts about his partner, Light averted his gaze to the mass of people trying to squeeze their way inside the small café.

"You are going to die of a heart attack," Light sighed.

"I find those words very ironic."

"I thought we over that," Light mumbled a quick reply, frowning once again at L's obliviousness to his ravenous gaze as he licked some leftover frosting from his lips.

"Mm, but does it not bring back wonderful memories?" L pointed out, a mischievous grin making its way on his soft features, "It is the reason for our consuma—"

"Ok," Light swiftly interrupted, feeling self-conscious at L's soft black wide eyes staring deeply in his own, "We _definitely_ don't need to bring up that part of our lives again."

"I think it is a fantastic recollection."

"You call handcuffing someone for two months a pleasing remembrance?"

L settled the silver fork against his porcelain plate and spoke softly, almost calculatingly, "Was being handcuffed to me really that terrible?"

"Well, no, I mean, it's…just not a subject I would bring up, especially in public, _and_ considering the fact that I did try to kill you I would have imagined it would be a…sensitive topic bearing that particular factor in mind."

Lsniffed, staring out the window and observing the many people walking by. L's rosy lips formed a pout and his slender finger were now pressed against them as he chewed on his fingernail, something he usually did when he was trying to figure his next step.

"Sensitive? Now that you mention it, I clearly remember learning about all your… erogenous weaknesses."

The soft chocolate chip muffin held in Light's mouth soon fell crumbling on the white plate as he tried to swallow the bite he had taken before L's sudden statement.

"I-I don't have weaknesses," Light glared, face flushed in embarrassment, "What are you talking about?"

"Of course you do, Light," L stated, "Especially in the bedroom."

Light blushed, his mouth agape. His auburn eyes wide in shock as he tried to recollect his thoughts. The way L had simply said those words made him feel as if he were some fragile uke. He was a top dammit! He was a man in all aspects. He was not weak, especially in bed.

Light sneaked a glance at L, tracing his delicate bone structure with a hungry stare and admired the way the soft rays of sunlight made the supple texture of his skin almost glow. He immediately trained his appearance in a cool expression and quirked a delicate eyebrow in interest as he found this new piece of information curious.

"What was in that cake that gave you the idea that I, Light Yagami, have _faults_ in the bedroom."

L pursed his lips, and once again the urge to lean over and capture them with his own intensified the fire in his stomach.

"Well," he started, his voice lax, "to begin with, when we made love—"

"Oh God, you did not just said that!"

"—it didn't feel like the amazingly long period of time you thought it was. In fact, you only lasted twenty minutes."

"Are you saying I come prematurely?" Light fumed his trembling hands in fists as the people in the café became aware of the dark aura surrounding the awkward couple and gave nervous glances.

"I'm sorry; it was not my intention to offend you. I honestly find it rather…cute."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," L smiled, "because, you see, you are so… _submissive and vulnerable_."

"Vulnerable…submissive…what," Light stated stupidly, his whole body trembled.

"Mmm," L smirked, dipping his finger in the fluffy cream on his half-eaten cake, "Well, can you blame me? Being shackled to a person for two months does that to you. Especially to someone as adorable as you."

Light shifted in his seat, finding L's forwardness nerve-wrecking, yet very exciting. His mouth felt dry and clearing his throat suddenly became a difficult feat. Looking at Ryuuzaki, who was sitting in his infamous position with his eyes wide and his slim figure hunched over, was a challenging task. The white sweater sat more loosely around his shoulders, revealing more mouthwatering pale skin then Light could handle. L's slender neck, that was once marred with red marks and flushed, tempted him.

Light's gaze darkened, his tongue wetting his lips. Knowing that if he elongated this teasing game would only end up having L being taken in public, he went for the kill.

"I seem to have misunderstood what you just said; I thought you just called me submissive and vulnerable."

"No, no. You heard quite correctly."

"Why don't we go back to my house and prove your stupid comment wrong?"

"After I finish my cake."

xLightXLx

After an hour of excruciating teasing, Light finally had L in his arms and pressed against the door. Light placed the palm of his hand on L's delicate jaw and caressed his cheek with his thumb. No longer able to resist, he leaned forward and kissed the mouth that had haunted his thoughts since this morning. It was sweeter than he had imagined and carried with it a jolt of electricity that coursed through his body. Light could feel him responding to his kiss with his own passion, making him moan inside his mouth. Light felt his hand move to his shoulder and down over his chest. His touch was exhilarating.

He pulled away from him only long enough for him to remove his shirt. L stared at his chest with lust before leaning forward to kiss him again. Feeling his hands move across his pale, bare skin made him feel light headed. His cock, which had been straining since this morning, now ached to be released from his jeans. L broke off the kiss, looking at Light in the face with an expression mirroring his desire for him.

"I don't think I can make it to our bedroom," L whispered huskily, causing his partner to moan softly.

"I'll take you here," Light breathed.

Light wrapped his arms around him and kissed him before pulling away and taking his shirt off. His pale skin looked so soft Light had to touch him. He pulled him into another embrace and was amazed at how wonderful his skin felt on his the instant they made contact. Light unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hands down the small of his back and onto his perfect ass. Light grabbed the round, plump cheeks and pulled him into his crotch and could feel his hard cock press up against his. L gasped and moaned at Light's rough treatment, letting him know he liked it.

"Ahhn..Light…" L moaned, creating more friction between them.

While kissing L's neck, Light pushed his pants down and started feeling his cock through his briefs. L trembled against the brown-haired man and sighed as Light continued to stroke him. He moved to remove his jeans, but L stilled his actions. Switching positions, L slammed Light against the wooden door and knelt as he kissed the engorged cock through his underwear. Light felt light-headed, almost passing out from the unbearable pleasure; he was so turned on.

He pulled down his briefs to expose his throbbing hard on. Light watched as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and placed the head in his mouth. The sensation of his hot mouth and skillful tongue had the auburn eyed man ready to cum. Light gasped, closing his eyes as he stuffed his fingers in onyx locks. L swiftly pulled his entire cock in his mouth and down his throat. Light started to cum hard down his throat, his knees felt weak and he grabbed the door so he wouldn't fall.

L wrapped his arms around the small waist of Light; his lips quickly attached themselves to his neck, sighing contently in his ear. L's lips traveled slowly to his collar and then to his smooth chest. Light writhed underneath him as he moved him on his back. L's kisses wound down to his half-hard cock. He mouthed him, nipping every now and then as he took in Light's masculine scent.

He began making impatient noises, wanting his teasing lover to take him in his mouth. L smiled appreciatively at him, and his face was a mix of amusement and anticipation. He placed the whole head of his cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around. Light gasped then moaned in pleasure. L felt his hand rubbing his wild hair.

"Fuck, L, that's good," he breathed. L started a rhythm, trying to copy what he had done to him before. L never realized how arousing sucking dick could be. Light's cock was fully hard again and motioned for L to stop. Light leaned forward and kissed his smiling lips but before he could pull back L's hand was around his head pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

"Light…please, I want to taste you more," L sighed, looking at him nervously, "I want you to fuck me dry."

Light nodded uncertainly at him and he smiled in relief. Light pulled his hips toward him pushing their erections together and kissed him. L moaned in his mouth thrusting lightly against him. There was nothing Light wanted more in that moment than to be inside him.

"Light…please! I want you inside me," He begged. Light couldn't wait any longer either and positioned himself between his spread legs wrapped securely around his waist, aiming his raging hard cock at his upturned ass. The rosy puckered hole was twitching impatiently in anticipation. Spreading the round cheeks, he started pushing his cock against his anus and he was met with more resistance than he had expected. He encouraged his lover to keep pushing so Light pushed again, hard.

"Ahhn… Light…" Lgasped and jerked away his face screwing up in pain, "A-a little easier please." He whimpered.

Light leaned forward and kissed him, telling him he was sorry.

L assured him, "Please don't stop, I want this."

Light began again to slowly ease himself inside him, little by little, pausing to let him get used to him. At last he was fully inside him. Light kissed him, waiting for a sign that he could move. His ass was so tight around his cock he could cum at any second. And with that thought, he stiffened as he remembered his conversation in the small café. Light made it his mission to make L come before he did or he surely would never hear the end of it. So, he began to make little movements, pushing and pulling himself around him.

"Damn..you're so…tight…"

"Mm… Ahh, Light…"

Light groaned and began to thrust slowly. He moved his hands around to grab his ass, setting the pace by pulling him in faster when he was ready. Light was soon pounding his ass, sweat forming on his auburn brow. L's moaning got louder as he started telling him to fuck him harder. Light gladly obliged even though his release was near. Light wrapped his hand around L's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"Ahhn L-light…Oh my Kira!"

If he were in any other situation, Light would have snapped at his old alias, but with L yelling his name as he shot all over both of their chests and his face scrunched in pure bliss, Light couldn't hold back once his orgasm. L's ass tightened and pulsed around him. He soon filled the tight bottom and collapsed onto his heavy breathing lover.

Breathing hard, Light faced him and kissed him deeply, running his fingers through sweaty black locks as he gazed affectionately at his paramour. When he broke the kiss, he said quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Light."

He smiled sweetly at him. Light reluctantly pulled out of him and carried his lover to their bedroom where he laid him on their bed and went to the bathroom to grab a towel to wash his tired Ryuuzaki. When he came back Light was staring at him with a triumphant smirk. L raised an onyx brow, as if he were asking why he looked so high and mighty.

"Come pre-maturely my ass."

L snorted, grabbing the soiled sheets and turned his back to him.

"I think you mean _my_ ass."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Especially MadHunter! Sorry it took me awhile to finish this!**

**As promised here is the summary for the upcoming SasuNaru story:**

**"If there was one thing Sasuke Uchiha was, it was daunting. But here he was, lying unconcious on his kitchen floor. One would ask in amazement, What made the almighty Sasuke Uchiha pass out cold? Simple, the love of his life had just told him he was pregnant with the Uchiha heir. If Naruto thought this was bad, wait until their child began to walk."**

**Yes, there is mpreg. Yes, I am into that kind of thing lol there just isn't enough mpreg stories out there (that or I've been living under a rock). And, I have been itching to write one for myself. **

**Review please! No flames.**


End file.
